heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Naizaka Kyimyure
Naizaka Kyimyure is an original character belonging to Naizaka. A man of unknown age with many wounds, he does not know what the future holds for him and those he knows. Appearance Naizaka Kyimyure looks like a young man around the age of 20, with medium blond hair just above his eyes. His height is 1.76 meters tall. He wears a dark red jacket with a dhazon-scale lining underneath, open at all times, with black trousers with the same underlining. Occasionally he can be seen wearing a light red headband on his brother's birthday, a reminder that even in death brothers are never separated. His footwear is always a pair of combat boots, steel-toed and orange-red. His weaponry consists of a regular-length steel sword, with a red line down the middle, the fire-coloured gloves he wears, a bow that absorbs a small amount of life from its target and the "Kayatu"- A greatsword that he rarely uses unless in a rage or in danger, blood red and looking ready to burst into flames without warning. Backstory Naizaka Kyimyure is a member of the once-prestigious Kyimyure family of Nathek, mage-warriors who were known to keep the peace no matter what. What only members of that family knew, however, was that each of them housed a demon that could escape in their birth element. When Naizaka was born, his parents noticed he was warm to the touch, and realised he was born of fire, and as soon as he turned five, they educated him on how to use basic fire magic, and he joined a school for mage-warriors. However, he was bullied at the school for no good reason other than the other children just didn't like him. That stopped the moment one of the children threw a basic ice spell at him, and he retalited with fire magic that he hadn't even been taught yet- the Great Flame. One of the elders quickly reacted and blocked the attack, amazement and fear in his eyes. Try as they might, they could never get Naizaka to repeat the spell. Most of the children forgave him and he was given a chance to make friends out of respect for how he retaliated, and he learned the ways of both magic and blade until the age of 16. At that point, he graduated from the school with a notable knowledge of combining both sword and flame. That night, his demon escaped, burning House Kyimyure to the ground. As the demon burned everything around it to the ground, his parents sacrificed themselves using the Kobaku-Toah, sealing the demon with their spirits, but the lock can be partially broken when Naizaka is consumed by rage. Rage Break When he reached the age of 240 (The people of Nathek generally live to the age of 30,000 years, though the eldest was 100,000) he was faced in battle by a tyrant who sought to rule Nathek. Thought Naizaka fought as hard as he could, he was knocked to the ground time and again. The tyrant saw a small locket fall to the ground, and as Naizaka tried to retrieve it, the tyrant crushed it beneath his feet. At that moment, Naizaka let out a growl that would be expected from a beast. He leapt up surrounded by flames, and grabbed the tyrant by the neck, throwing him skywards, flames keeping him in the air. Sprouting wings of flame, he unsheathed Kayatku, which immediately burst into flames along the edge. Naizaka launched himself to the tyrant, and sliced his stomach open, leaving him to fall to his death. Naizaka flew off to the outskirts of the nearest village, wings slowly dying out, and collapsed there, only waking after a week. Likely Phrases "If you stand against me, I shall have to cut you down." "How dare you! You have signed your death warrant!" "Brother..." He mourns for his brother, killed be his demon. "Graah!" He tends to growl like this when the lock is broken. "Burn in hellfire!" Abilities Fire Slice- Naizaka imbues his blade with fire, and strikes the target twice. Cannot be used twice in two minutes. Fire Rend- Same as Fire Slice, but cuts the enemy open. Only usable when in danger. Kayatku Slam- When Kayatku is not unsheathed when enraged, Naizaka slams the flat of the blade into the foe. Onaikore- When his steel blade his drawn enough blood, Naizaka can split the blade into two stronger ones. The Onaikore is a barrage of stabs and slices that ends with the two blades becoming one. Zamat Fury- Naizaka sheaths his steel blade, and imbues his gloves with fire, barraging the foe with fierce punches, before kicking them away and throwing a Goran Flame at them. After the battle, he is required to rest for at least half an hour. Goran Flame- Naizaka spends 30 seconds gathering his energy before firing a large fireball. Explodes on contact and affects everything around it in a 20 meter radius. After this, Naizaka must wait for 5 minutes before using another fire spell.